The Letter
by itanshi
Summary: Otome fic: just another short one I was messing with shrugs the theme is a letter


"Shizuru, the letter."

"Yes." She held it up and reluctantly gave it to Natsuki.

Natsuki looked it over and saw how much heart was put into it. It irked her, but she merely failed to hide it. She took it and went to open it, but relented. "You've many fans, don't you?"

"It would appear so."

"Who do you propose did this?"

"Would you speak with him?" Shizuru sipped her tea and waited for a response.

"Him? There's no way this is from a guy."

"Do I not get letters from men?"

"Shizuru," Natsuki was not amused, she ripped it open and took the letter out. Out of reflex she pulled the letter away from her face. Disgusted, she fanned the letter to get rid of that perfume.

Shizuru just smiled and took another sip, "A nice smell, isn't it?"

"No," Natsuki sighed and looked at it again. She blinked upon seeing a few strange words, "What is this, French?"

"Latin."

"…" she looked at it again, "What's this word?"

"Amore?" she faked a blush.

"What, what?"

"It means love."

Natsuki blinked and looked at the letter again in a fuss. "Is that Latin?"

"No, its actually more common."

Natsuki took a good long look at her face, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"She worked hard on that letter."

"Meh. She should be doing her homework instead."

"Natsuki…"

"What?"

"Remember that day on the morning of April 23rd five years ago?"

"Uh… no…. "

"You wish to know the grade on that quiz that day? I did grade it. I have a copy in my desk."

"Wh..what?" she blushed.

"I can narrow the choices down a bit, might I start at the top?" she almost grinned.

Natsuki grabbed a chair and sat down with her face in her hand. She sighed and tried to remember. More like she was trying to forget it. Now she was trying to avoid it. "I failed a few quizzes, so what?"

"Not something to be proud of." She smiled knowing they had had this conversation on that same day. She saw the glint in Natsuki's eye as she realized the same. Natsuki then sat back in her chair knowing she couldn't avoid this anymore. Now she had no idea how to discuss this.

"I was a confused girl back then." Natsuki started.

"Confused?" Shizuru turned to her looking for an explanation.

"I… I didn't know you were so popular!"

"Is that why you stopped writing letters?"

"I…" she turned away and coughed into her hand. "you told me to study more instead."

"I did." She sipped her tea and found it a bit colder than she'd like. "I liked your letter." She got up and went to make more tea.

"…" Natsuki looked around and saw the window. She got up and headed for it, anything to relax her mind. Emotional matters were never her strong point.

Minutes passed in silence as she considered what to do. She decided to put it off for now. There was a stack of papers on her desk and a meeting in the afternoon. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

That evening Natsuki was at her desk by her bed. Shizuru was asleep already and seemed quite content. Natsuki stared at the professional paper in front of her and crumbled it up in frustration. This was not the right kind of paper. She hunted her desk up and down for something else and found something… pink. "I used this back then, didn't I?" she swore she threw that away.

--

The next day Natsuki awoke, her hair was a mess and she found the beeping clock despicable. "Is it Friday?" she asked.

"Thursday, I'm afraid." Shizuru spoke form across the room.

Natsuki looked over to her, she hadn't expected a response, but she wasn't surprised. "I'll be right out." She yawned and got out of bed.

"You know what day it is today?" Shizuru asked.

"Thursday?" Natsuki was now out of the shower and drying her hair.

"No, you are to teach in place of Miss Yukariko."

"Huh? All day?"

"No, just a few hours."

"Which few?"

"Mm, second to lunch time."

"Oh, good, I need to get ready then. Can you help any?"

"I can help you prepare." She smiled.

"Thanks a lot."

--

Natsuki walked across the room to the center and faced the students, "Hello, You may address me as Kruger-sensei and if you're nice I may let you shorten that to K-sensei." She saw they were fairly amiable, some a bit tired. Some were talking amongst themselves. She noticed one was writing on a lined sheet of paper.

She thought to continue, "I'll be filling in for Miss Yukariko for the next few periods as part of 'jumble the teachers' program. Just to mix things up, make it more interesting, introduce you to teachers you might not have had the pleasure of being taught by. I hope to do a good job." She blinked at the drier silence. She had apparently spoken too much already. Was she that much of a bore? She looked at her plan sheet and saw each and every part of itemized and notarized. "Great."

Half way through the class she caught Arika falling asleep. She decided to walk over as she read another passage in a book. Upon finishing it she slammed it shut in ear shot of the poor girl whom sat up fast and looked around. "Do I bore you, Miss Yumemiya?"

"Just a bit." She tried to laugh it off.

Natsuki closed her eyes and walked away. She tried to ignore the few giggles that escaped around her. She thought to play her role harsher, but that as Shizuru said, 'might not go over well'. "Alright, I've taught plenty, anyone want to talk about something else?" she turned to the class and saw a few hands popup. They seemed happier already.

"Wong-san?"

"We have a test tomorrow, so…" she felt eyes upon her and she stopped talking.

"Ah, well, you may see me after class or the school day if you have questions. I believe Miss Yukariko will also be available. So the Mai Battle is coming up."

She called on Arika, "Gaku… er… Kruger-sensei, um. You went to this school before, right?"

"Yes…"

"Who was your Onee-sama?"

"…" Natsuki was caught off guard. She now felt the air was changing on her. The open discussion had become an interrogation. She coughed. "Miss Viola." She went to change the subject but was interrupted by various 'squees' both muffled and aloud. She missed two strong eyes upon her as she glanced around the room.

She called on another student, "What was she like back then?"

Natsuki blinked, now it was all about Shizuru, maybe this was better than it being about her. "Not much different than now, you could say I got this job thanks to her." She noticed the two eyes upon her and saw the girl look away. Natsuki frowned and walked

closer to her, but was interrupted by another hand.

"How popular was she back then?"

"She'd get letters everyday, even from people not going to the school. It was a hassle, but she wouldn't admit it." She saw Tomoe stash a half written letter inside a book.

Another hand, "Did you ever write her a letter?" it was Tomoe.

Natsuki found it unusually difficult to answer this question. Somehow the emotion she was having trouble with was not the emotion she embattled the other day. "Yes, a few times, but I found it got in the way of my studying. She suggested I do what was best for me."

Tomoe asked again, "What's more important, love or grades?" she had everyone's attention on her answer. The air had gotten almost hostile.

Natsuki felt this, but she knew this had to be addressed and addressed well, somehow she found the words, "It depends. Is the love justified or are the grades? If you study hard, you may make yourself a great lady for the one you love. Then again, if the love is righteous and justified, one may theoretically leave the school for that person."

"Like, Miss Akane?" one interjected.

"Yes. I understand they eloped." She was glad to change the subject.

"What if the one you love is not a man?" Tomoe dared to ask. The bell rang and she cursed under her breath.

"I will teach the next lesson now, so get your math books out." She smiled inwardly. As she headed back to the front of the room. The air calmed and returned to normal. The antagonism with the green haired wonder kid was apparent the rest of the day.

--

There was one more class she had to do at the end of the day since Miss Yukariko had to leave early. Seemed it would be study hall again. Natsuki had thought to go to Shizuru for advice.

"There's one student whose been making my teaching a bit more difficult than I had expected."

"Oh?" Shizuru glanced at a paper in her hand from the day's work.

"She's been asking me these questions I'd rather not answer."

She turned to her friend, "Then why answer them?"

"I.." she hadn't thought of that, but she had to retort, "I felt like I had to answer that. If I didn't, I'd be putting thoughts into their heads."

"Ah, are thoughts not in their heads now?"

"Well, I… Shizuru, that's not what I meant. I'd be putting thoughts into their heads one way or another. Silence would give them more ideas."

"It would."

"…" Natsuki took a minute or two to understand her words. "So I did the right thing?"

"It depends, was the battle worth fighting?"

"Battle?"

"Is it not? You felt uncomfortable at the confrontation, did you not?"

"You're right." She took a seat.

"Tea?"

"Not right now, thanks. I have one more class, just one more. I know why I didn't want to be a teacher."

"Do you not enjoy children?"

"Well, that depends." She grinned. Shizuru just smiled. "The battle felt worth it."

"What was asked?"

"She asked if I ever wrote you a letter."

"Ah." Shizuru thought a bit. "Did you?"

Natsuki blinked, she knew Shizuru was playing another trick on here. "I had, you know that."

"I see. I should go find it. I wonder if I hadn't thrown it away. I get so many letters you know, such a shame." She got up and walked out of the room.

"…?" Natsuki wondered if she wasn't just putting thoughts into her head. "Class." She sighed and left the room.

--

"Well, Miss Yukariko had to leave early for an appointment. She said she'd be fine and not to worry." Natsuki took center attention. "So she said to use this as study hall for the test tomorrow. Keep the unimportant questions to a minimum. I might allow them more at the end of class." She took a seat at the desk and looked over the papers. "ah, grading." She set it aside and saw a blank sheet of pink paper resting there. "Mocked by paper." She thought.

She thought to write to pass the time, "Dear Miss Viola…" she wrote. No.. "Dear Shizuru."

Tomoe finished her studying and found that letter in her book, she smiled and reread what she had so far. "Dear Onee-sama, I appreciated your lecture earlier in the week. It was most inspirational and informative. I understand we will be learning about fashion and good kimonos and dresses. This excites me and I hope we may meet again and chat a bit."

Natsuki scratched her head and looked up around the room. "T…" she stopped herself, no… "Arika."

"Yes?"

"Could I speak with you?" she tried to sound nice.

"Yes." She got up and headed over to the desk at once. Her childish nature seemed to have disregarded any apprehension she may have had. This was just as well.

Natsuki spoke silently, "I'm writing a letter, eh."

"What kind?"

"Keep your voice down, ok? They're studying."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Ooh its pink."

"All I had. Its eh, a letter to a friend."

"Ah, Shizuru-onee-sama." She noted.

"Yes. So, eh, I'm having trouble finding the right words."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Eh, I'm not sure."

"Say how you feel." Arika clasped her hands together with confidence.

"Heh, right." Some how Natsuki didn't feel better. She excused her and slumped on the desk. The rest of the class was fairly quiet. Seemed the test wasn't going to be so bad after all. She was glad she didn't have to take it and she smiled a bit at the thought. Still this letter was somehow feeling like a test. She sighed and glanced at what she wrote so far and regretted it.

She saw Tomoe writing again, no doubt it was a letter, but to whom? Like it was a difficult choice who'd she write to. That didn't matter, but what words were she using? No doubt they were refined and flowery. She bet the girl was enjoying it. Somehow she realized the grip she had on her ballpoint pen and looked away. "Silly." She decided.

She started to think of ways to handle this, she could confiscate it and be no despised as any teacher under the circumstances. Still if she did that what would she end up doing? Copying it? Disgusted she laid her head on the desk. Arika had been watching, but had no idea how to handle it. Erstein saw and nudged her. They went back to studying.

Nina took no mind of the situation and Tomoe started putting damaged pieces together, but it amounted to nothing. She figured it was hard work to be a principle. She imagined herself as the principle and grinned. She figured blue might look good on her and Shizuru at her side.

"What is she so giddy about?" Natsuki frowned and wrote some more mindless things. "Thanks for… blah blah…shoes? I complimented her shoes?" she smacked her forehead and sighed again.

--

After class, Tomoe thought it a good idea to see what was troubling Kruger-sensei. "Miss, eh, Kruger-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed rather perplexed, I was concerned."

"Ah, it's just a letter, work related."

"The paper is pink."

"Heh, a change of pace."

"I see." Tomoe fingered her sealed letter behind her back and thought.

"You seemed rather busy yourself on a letter, I trust you've studied sufficiently?"

"Yes, I did that first." She blushed a bit.

"Some guy you favor? There will be a dance next month."

"Ah, well."

"I've got to pass this to eh, yeah, so take care."

"In person?"

"Well, its not like she can't tell who wrote it."

"…" Tomoe's attention was earned.

"Something the matter?"

"No." she bid farewell and left the room.

"Miss Yumemiya?" Natsuki called.

"Yes?" she rushed over.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, I trust you can wait?"

"Yes, sure."

"Good, we can touch on a few of those questions then." She walked out of the room.

--

The hallways were busy with students all glad to be done for the day, some more exhausted than others. Natsuki caught sight of the front stairs where Chie was speaking with the Queen's maid. "Hmm." The blue rose was what caught her eye, she always had that with her like some favorite treasure. She shrugged motionlessly and went on her way to meet with Shizuru.

She presumed she was back at her office, so she headed there next. She found the door open and talking inside. The speech was eloquent, yet hurried. Something was odd about this atmosphere.

"Miss Marguerite, I thank you, but I am expecting someone."

"Do we not have time to talk now?"

"What is there you wish to speak about?" she asked coolly.

Tomoe found it hard to commit to any one phrase. The opportunity was too soon and she swore a better opportunity would arrive. She apologized and left in a hurry. She barely saw Natsuki there and thought nothing of it.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru saw her.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"She's just a child." She shrugged.

"You don't seem upset by that." she took a seat and crossed her legs out in front of her. Shizuru sat beside her.

"I care to think of better times."

"Sometimes I feel like I never left this school."

"Does this trouble you?"

"No." she looked to her. The letter now apparent on her lap.

"You wrote a letter?" Shizuru feigned surprise.

"If you can call it that." she gave in knowing this was not as important as she made it out to be.

"Thank you." Shizuru leaned over and kissed her cheek. Natsuki blushed and thought to pull away. Shizuru got up and walked away before then. Natsuki watched and wondered what went through that mind of hers.

Shizuru pulled out Tomoe's letter and set Natsuki's on the desk. She grabbed a letter opener and sat down. She smiled and opened a drawer in the desk. She pulled out a small pile of letters tied together with a blue ribbon.

"Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"How many letters have you written me?"

"Eh… three?" she thought a bit.

Shizuru undid the ribbon and took out three letters and set them by the new one. One was written when Natsuki was a coral. The words were messy, many were crossed out. She must have fussed over it quite a bit. She wondered how many were thrown away in order to make this. The second was when Natsuki became a Trios member. She was expressing how happy she was to have amounted to this. The third was something else.

"Natsuki?"

"Yes?" she got up and walked over. She saw her letters on the desk and counted four total. Memories resurfaced and she tried to think of a way out of this. "Ah…"

"You asked me out in this letter." She pointed to the third one.

"Heh… I did?"

"Yes, a thank you dinner for becoming a Meister."

"Ah, that's right. Where did we eat at?"

Shizuru began to open the new one. "It seems we hadn't gotten around to it."

"No?" Natsuki scratched her head feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Thank you for getting me where I am today, without your support and guiding hand I'm afraid I could not have been as happy as I am now. I hated the school once, I hated the earrings, I hated the uniform. I hated the very idea of going to a school for the sole purpose of representing my country in a war. I hope we never have to go to war and I hope we never have to fight against each other like in the stories. If you'd like, we may have dinner tonight, my treat. For old time's sake. Natsuki."

"Eh…"

"I've taught you better than that, Natsuki." She teased.

"What?"

"Don't doubt yourself, let's go." She took her arm and led her out of the room.

The letter remained on the desk unopened.

Arika looked around the class room, the sun having gone down, "A-re?"


End file.
